two of a kind
by XxLunaraxX
Summary: "Promise me you will never leave me..." "I promise" Can dreams become a reality? ＊*••*　　*••*＊
1. *̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚　Chapter 1　˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*

At last the final bell rang meaning it was time to go home away from the hell hole we called the school. Everyone rushed out of the gate excitedly just so they could go home but not me. Even though I wanted to be far away from school home was no better place.

I waited for mother near the gates of the school, as usual, hoping she would arrive earlier than usual. I took out the new book I borrowed from the library today and ran my fingers on the smooth leather cover and nice crisp pages which made me eager to read it!

Fascinated by the picture on the cover I opened it and began to read the first sentence which leads me to get lost in a world of fantasy where a princess falls in love with a...Dragon! I stare at the page with wide eyes and giggled quietly to myself. I yearn to live in such a world even if it was for one day.

I pause on the second page to look around to see if my mother was close by only to see no one. I glance at my watch and frown. I keep reading to my content as I see the story unfold before my eyes. The story was getting better as I read more. My eyes darted to the left as I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching me. It was a mother.

She approached me with her bandaged hands and dishevelled blonde hair with the bruise on her cheek that was still healing but was quite visible on her pale skin. She extended her hand to me as a sign that we should leave. I put the book in my backpack and hold her hand feeling the bandages that covered the scars he had given her.

I didn't bother speaking to her as I already was aware of why she was late. I look a the pavement as I walk as each step gets heavier and heavier I felt like I was going to collapse I didn't want to go home not when he was there. We stop all of a sudden and I look at her in confusion as it was not like her to stop in the middle of the park.

She pointed to the swing with a smile creeping onto her face. She takes me to the gate and pushes it. "Come on let's go we won't take long." She says in a soft voice. I nod in hesitation as I was scared of the aftermath. I hop onto a swing as she pushes me gently and laughs. "Doesn't this feel nice Lucy why don't we come here more!" her voice filled with happiness.

"Won't he hurt you mother h-" before I could finish my sentence she stops me "Don't worry we'll get rid of him someday," she said giving smiling. After a few swings, I get off the swing and hold her hand. We keep going and find our way to the old crooked street I knew too well.

We were in front of the door and I whimpered, unlike mother who put on a brave face to hide her fear. She struggles to open the door with her keys and I hold on to my backpack knowing the sound will disturb him. The smell of alcohol and wine hits me and I quickly run upstairs wanting to avoid him as I was scared.

I lock my bedroom door wanting to escape the cruel reality and the war downstairs. As I lay on the bed that's when all hell broke loose. I look at the ceiling waiting for the screaming to just stop I was so tired. I get off the bed to peek through the door only for me to hear a glass bottle being broken and pleas from my mother for him to stop.

I go downstairs to the kitchen avoiding the living room. I look at all the utensils and spot the big kitchen knife. I've seen those people on T.V use it to get rid of people they don't like and thought I could do the same. I open the living room door to reveal him on top of my mother with a glass bottle in his hand. His head turned to me in an instant. Tears run down my face as mother tells me to go upstairs.

I refused to do so and tried to act brave. Her eyes widen as she spots the kitchen knife in my right hand fearful of my intentions. As a child, I knew no right for the wrong. He smirked, "Is little Louis gonna hurt me!" he chuckled. "My name is Lucy!" I spat he looked at me in shock "How old are you again three or five?". " I'm ten years old you bastard!?!" I walked closer to gripping onto the knife in my hand. I started to regret it but there was no turning back.

He stood up "Aren't you a little young to use such language you little bitch you shouldn't speak with your father like that" I gaged at the word father "YOU AREN'T MY FATHER!". I lunged at him out of pure rage.

Mother screamed telling me to stop but I didn't listen only for darkness to consume me as my body went limp.

･ﾟ: *･ﾟ* :･ﾟ:･ﾟ

I could hear the sound of sirens as I started to regain my vision "She's okay thank God!". A lady in a fancy uniform held me onto her lap with a wide smile plastered on her face. I touched my forehead to feel the bandages that covered the fresh wound I probably received from my poor attempt.

" What happened?" I asked her and immediately her smile turned into a frown. I looked around we were in the front garden surrounded by police cars and an ambulance. "Where is my mother?" I looked at her with tear threatening to fall. Her bangs shadowed her face "I'm sorry but she's-".

I let out the tears knowing how the sentence would end. She's gone and its all his fault. She carried me to the police car were the rest of her co-workers looked at me with sympathy or just pity. A tall fit man confronted me with a plushie it was a beautiful white bunny with a light purple lace tie around its neck.

I held it thankfully as I looked at him with sad eyes. They closed the door and I look out the window of the place I called my own home praying that my mother was in heaven and that she was finally happy.

Author Note:

Hello, I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy it's my first time writing a story on wattpad. I decided to try it out since it looked fun and since it's summer and I probably won't have much to do. Feel free to comment and criticise anything that way I can improve and I hope you enjoy what I have planned (I only have half of it planned please bear with me) Have a nice day!


	2. * * 　Chapter 2　 * *

"Lucy..." The voice giggled.

"Lucy" There it is again.

I walk around in the dark void in hopes of finding the person who owned the sweet melodic voice. "Lucy come closer let's play on the swing" a tree started to fade in the area and attached to it was a silver swing.

"Mother" I called out "Sit on the swing sweetie let's play just like I promised you!". Her image appeared right before me and I sat on the swing. She started to push me making me go higher and higher.

" Lucy...Lucy...LUCY!?!" I fell off the swing in shock only to fall into a crimson abyss as two hands grab me "Lucy Lucy Lucy LUCY!?!". My eyes snap open and I realize the beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. It was all a dream I look to my left only to notice the blue haired demon I knew too well.

"Lucy you're awake come on today is finally the day," she says jumping around the bedroom. "Wendy stop what if you fall!" I argued. "No, I wo-" silly little girl fell flat on her face...again. I hop out of the sheets to get ready. Today was the day we were going to be given a home and hopefully a caring family.

Six years had passed by and I can finally say goodbye to this place. I run inside the bathroom with the outfit I already prepared last night while packing. A pink hoodie and some high waisted jeans accompanied by some baby blue trainers.

"LUCY OPEN THE DOOR I NEED THE BATHROOM!?!" I flinched "Not now Wendy," I said before applying some lip balm. She's probably pouting behind that door trying to hold it in. I clean up and come out to see Wendy on the floor playing dead.

I kicked her gently and saw her flinch slightly. I smiled to myself and tickled her till she couldn't hold in her laughter. "Ok ok stop pl-hahahaha" I stopped and she rushed into the bathroom locking the door. I sighed to myself and carried on packing our things.

While I was packing I stumbled onto the bunny plushie given to me by that policeman six years ago and think about the tragedy that had happened. If my mother was still alive we would probably be living together but then I would have never met Wendy. I pack the now dirty old plushie in my backpack not wanting to leave it behind. I didn't notice Wendy peeking from the bathroom door.

"Lucy I'm feeling nervous what if they don't like us" her voice barely audible. "Everything is going to be fine I bet our parents are going to be the best!" she smiled at my statement and went to pick up her things. When we finished we rush downstairs greeting the others also saying our goodbyes.

I bump into sister Janice and she glares at me. I hated her and she hated me we were never on good terms even when I had arrived at the orphanage. "Good Morning Sister Janice" My words were poisonous. She gave me one of her dirty smirks "Oh hello Lucille are you done with the packing!" her annoying British accent just ruined my day.

I grabbed Wendy's hand and avoided her gaze as we made our way outside to the gate. That's where they said they would pick us up. Six minutes pass by I lean on the side of the gate while Wendy sits on her suitcase "How long will they take?" the bluenette whined. Just then we heard a loud honk and my eyes darted to the black car that was heading our direction. Inside is a tan man with long scruffy hair and some tattoos on his body.

"Hello my name is Acnologia I'm here for Lucy Heartfillia and Wendy Marvell" his voice was pretty intimidating. "That's us!" Wendy rushed to the man excitedly I just stared at him. He takes our luggage and lets us in the car. "Do any of you have motion sickness?" he asks us while putting on his seatbelt but I just shake my head giving him a no.

"Ok, cuz Magnolia is pretty far from Crocus so it's a pretty long trip if you need anything like water or snacks just ask me and we'll make a quick stop somewhere". We just nod and look around the car which was surprisingly tidy, unlike his hair.

Time Skip

"Lucy wake up were here!" Wendy shakes me as I groggily open my eyes adjusting to the light. I guess I fell asleep during the trip. I see Ancelogia (I think) take our bags in our new home. It's going to take me a while to get used to this place I look around the neighbourhood.

"Lucy come on in I'm cooking pasta!" I run into the house wanting some pasta. I guess I can get used to this, I run into what I think is the kitchen. I see Acne in a pink 'kiss the cook' apron with his hair tied in a man bun. He seemed to be singing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen.

I look at him awkwardly, this is the guy who's supposed to be my father. Wendy sits at the table and so do I. Acne's singing, just gets louder and louder to the point we sing along because why not.

As we near the end of the song he places our pasta on the plate ready for us to eat. I was actually enjoying myself for once everything was going pretty well. "ACNO I'M HOME...Oh Hello!" my head turned to a blonde haired female. She looked like...Mother.

I felt my eyes sting a bit but I held the tears back not wanting to cry in front of them. "You must be Wendy and Lucy," she said sitting down "My names Anna Acnologia's wife and your new mum". I just waved shyly I thought Acno was the only one living here not to mention he didn't look like he was married.

" Anna, how was the meeting?" Acnologia said giving Anna a kiss on the cheek. Wendy just gagged and I kicked her hoping she would know how rude she was being even though I wanted to puke as well. "OUCH WH-" I covered her mouth and giggled nervously at the two. This was going to be a long night!

Authors Note:

Yay, I updated today *blows whistle*. Who wants to celebrate...Ok more Ice Cream cake for me! Thank you for staying I really appreciate and I promise to try my best to make this better and I'll try to update more frequently and make sure that the writing is decent and that no grammatical errors are found...If there ate it's probably the shitty keyboard I'm using it won't stop making silly autocorrects!

Love Luna P.S: Don't kill me for making Lucy kick Wendy!


	3. * * 　Chapter 3　 * *

I wake up to the sound of the alarm clock that was on the bedside table near my bed I slam it hoping I would break it. I groaned as I stood up rubbing my eyes so I would adjust to the bright light filling the room. It felt strange not having Wendy wake me up when I needed to. I went downstairs sniffing the strong scent of maple syrup and pancakes in the air. I found the treasure on the table I was like a wild beast hunting for its prey until Smack! "OUCH What was that for!" I yelled rubbing my hand trying to get rid of the pain.

Acno just stared at me seriously and told me to change into my uniform then I could have pancakes. I went upstairs to change into my uniform which consisted of a white shirt, a crimson tie, a black blazer with the school insignia in gold and a grey tartan skirt that came with a pair of white high knee socks. I braided my hair and tied it with a black scrunchie I borrowed(stole) from Wendy.

Once I was satisfied with my look I went downstairs to devour the pancakes to only see an empty plate in front of Wendy. "Mhm that was delicious!" that little demon! I cried fake tears "How could you do this to me!"I screeched. "You are such a Drama queen Lucy" I pouted at her words. "Come on grab a breakfast bar or else you will be late!".

Time Skip

I'm in front of the school now and I have to say it looks beautiful!

A/N: I'm not good a describing buildings ! **Could you guys imagine it...**

I stared at it in awe as I admired the architecture and significant design. It looked really different from the school I went to and was similar to the private school in crocus which was Sabertooth high but Wendy and I never went there as we went to Cait Shelter a small public school. I entered the school grounds nervously as I felt out of place in the crowd of students that were all over the place. I wish Wendy was with me but she was sent to the Middle school. I look around getting distracted by the luscious green trees and white stones walls.

I entered the building to get my class schedule. There was a long line at the secretary's office I guess I'm not the only transfer student here. After what seemed to be like 30 minutes I came face to face with the Secretary. She had white wavy long hair that reached halfway to her back and a pair of big blue orbs. She wore a neat grey blazer with a white shirt underneath it "Welcome to Fairy Tail High the best school in Fiore you must be Lucy Heartfillia!". My jaw dropped how does she know my name "I know your name because your the last transfer student on my list and by the way you're not really good at keeping your thoughts to yourself" she explained.

"Oh and before you go you need to know that a member from the student council will be giving you a tour around the school during lunch," She says handing me my schedule I check all of the classes I have today. My first period is English with Mr.Dreyar in English room 2. "Umm where is English room 2?" I asked the secretary "Top floor on your left you have a lot of stairs to climb so I suggest you hurry up Mr.Dreyar is pretty strict" she answers with a smile "Oh thanks umm..." I didn't get her name "Mira, my name is Mira". I felt a bit relieved " Thank you Mira" I wave to her and run up the stairs before the bell rings.

I look to my left to see a small glass plaque near an open door I looked closer and saw English room 2 engraved into it. I entered trying to avoid everyone's stares and to find a seat at the back of the class. There was one empty chair I could sit in or so I thought. Some heads looked my way and whispers erupted in the room sending me into a wave of panic. "She shouldn't sit there that's his seat!" "He's gonna be pissed to find that blonde in his seat" "Oooh she's in trouble" "I can't wait to see what happens" I started to collect my things not wanting to get in trouble but I was too late.

"Oi bimbo who do you think you are sitting in my spot!" SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA! I looked to the floor trying to find an excuse to get the person off my back"I d-didn't know this w-was your spot". He grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I looked at his onyx eyes they held hatred but why? He let go of my wrist and shoved all of my things onto the floor. Everyone laughed at me I felt so embarrassed. My bangs shadowed my face as I started to pick up my things. I sat down in the front row which made me really uncomfortable.

A tall gorill- I mean man entered the classroom he had spiky blonde hair and a lightning-shaped scar on one of his eyes. "Good Morning brats today we have a new student her name is Lucy Heartfillia" I could feel everyone's eyes burning my back "Lucy please come up here so you can introduce yourself and please be quick I'm on a tight schedule". I take a deep breathe and stand up to introduce myself "My name is Lucy Heartfillia nice to meet you all" I said quickly and sat back down for Mr.Dreyar to start the lesson.

Time Skip

It's finally lunchtime meaning I can have a break. I felt so exhausted this school is so big and It's so easy to get lost in. I wait near the secretary's office with a group of other transfers. Some of them were my age the others were older but I was feeling really anxious to talk to them. "Everyone may I have your attention!" a squeaky voice chirped which caught everyone's attention "Thank you my name is Levy McGarden secretary in the student council and your guide for today," she says loud and proud "Everyone in a single file we are to start the tour".

I was in the front of the line behind Levy. We looked like soldiers following their commander through the battlefield. "Here is the Library, It is the 5th largest library in Fiore which was built by the school's founder Mavis Vermillion" I looked at the shelves in astonishment as I have never seen so many books in my life this is heaven. "Moving on" I kept following her "This is the school cafeteria were we serve a lot of delicious food and drinks it's also an amazing place to hang out with friends!". We visited a lot of places like the music room, art room, some subject rooms and our home classes(mine is 11-B).

"This is the end of the tour any questions before I leave you on your own?" everyone shook their head to tell her no "Okay I hope you like Fairy Tail High and if you need any help please feel free to ask me or any of your classmates". The bell rang and everyone groaned not wanting to go back to class I assume. This time I had art so I head to the art room which Levy showed us. I went inside to find Levy arranging all of the art supplies before everyone came in. I gathered the courage to say hey that way I could break the silence but it only resulted in Levy getting shocked and bumping into a canvas falling with it.

I rush to her side to help her up from the floor "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I apologised hoping she would forgive me. "It's okay it isn't the first time this happened," she said giving me a reassuring smile. We sit next to each other before the rest of the students come in "What's your name?" she whispers "My name's Lucy"I whisper back. I finally made a friend here.

Author Note:

Have a nice day!


End file.
